mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
North Korea
North Korea, the commonly used short name for the Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (DPRK) is a nation located in the northern half of the Korean Peninsula, bordering South Korea to the south, China to the north and Russia to the extreme north east. North and South Korea have been split since the end of World War 2 and tensions between them have been tense. The current leader is Kim Jong-Il, heir to his father and the first president Kim Il-Sung. North Korea is largely regarded as a Stalinist dictatorship, with elements of a "Cult of Personality". In October of 2006, North Korea tested it's first nuclear weapons, reportedly with mixed success. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction In the game, the history of North Korea is somewhat different. It has a president, something that hasn't happened since 1994, when Kim-Il Sung died. In the years preceding Mercenaries (2009), North Korea consolidates its military power and strengthens its ties with terrorists. In 2009, North Korea attempts to reach out to the world in peace, but Choi Song, the President's son, seizes power in North Korea and turns it into an isolated state. North Korea is one of five factions in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction as well as the setting for the majority of the game (some sections of the Northern Province are in China). The North Koreans are the main enemy in the game. They are always hostile towards the player throughout the game and will attack the player on sight. The N.K. Army is led by the ruthless Choi Song, who at first is believed to have killed his father, Choi Kim to seize power over the nation. He and his army want dominance over most of Asia, and will stop at nothing for victory. This is made even more dangerous once it is discovered he has a stockpile of nuclear weapons, and the capabilities to deliver them anywhere on Earth. While exploring the map the player will mostly encounter N.K. Forces in numerous places. They are the most abundant group in the entire game. The North Koreans also have access to powerful vehicles such as Heavy Tanks, APCs, and Helicopter Gunships. Despite all this they can be considered the least technologically-advanced faction in the game, mostly using equipment from the days of the Cold War. KPA Soldier Classes The KPA (Korean People's Army) have a basic variety of troops in Playground of Destruction. *The basic KPA soldier wears a brown uniform and round, ushanka style hat and numerous NK insignias on their shoulders, collars and chest. They are almost always seen using the Type-56 but sometimes they can be seen using Dragunov Sniper Rifles. *The Heavy KPA soldier is similar in appearance to the regular soldier but mainly use the RPG and are sometimes also seen using an anti-air missile launcher. The only difference in uniform is a large, black backpack used to store their ammo. *Next is the NK Elite, very few are seen in the southern province and are only encountered during Ace contracts; however, in the Northern Province they are much more common. They wear a different, special forces-style outfit which consists of a brown, light-weight winter type uniform and a black protective vest around the torso, black beanies and dark, striped face-paint. They mostly use the RPD, but can also be seen using RPGs and anti-air rockets and sniper rifles. They are very strong and much harder to take down, taking twice the amount of shots compared to regulars. *NK Officers are the highest ranked non-Deck of 52 members of the KPA. They wear a uniform similar to the regular troops but much more detailed with many more medals and badges located on the chest and a captain-style hat. They almost always use the Type-85 and take more damage to kill than regular soldiers, but less than an elite. *The last and definitely most rare, are the Undercover KPA soldiers. These soldiers are only seen in a few contracts and use the same weapons as the elites but are dressed in full civilian clothing, their armour can vary, some are killed easily, some are much more tougher. The Deck of 52 The Deck of 52 is a list of the most wanted men and women within the North Korean Army. Each suit of cards in the deck represent a group devoted towards a certain activity assigned to them by Song to advance his goals of conquest. These suits are: *The Clubs - State-sponsored criminals and businessmen responsible for funding the North Korean army. (Division 39) *The Diamonds - Military leaders who administer the North Korean war machine. *The Hearts - Scientists responsible for developing weapons of mass destruction. *The Spades - Comprised of General Song's personal bodyguard force and Song himself. Mercenaries 2: World in Flames Although the North Korean faction make no appearance in the sequel, they are mentioned briefly by Solano, and it is implied they supplied him with the nuclear weapon he used against the AN/Chinese. Vehicles Aircraft *Mi-2 Light Attack *Mi-35 Gunship *MD-500 Scout Ground Vehicles *Sungri Scout *FROG-7 *SA-8 Anti-Air *T-54 Tank Category:Factions